Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor devices including dielectric spacers and air gaps.
Description of the Related Art
With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Low-k dielectric materials and arrangements for incorporating low-k materials into semiconductor devices may be advantageous for reducing unintended device capacitance than can occur as device dimensions continue to be scaled.